


slow dance

by kevsprice



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor McKinley - Freeform, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Tbom, The Book of Mormon - Freeform, book of mormon - Freeform, elder price - Freeform, kevin price - Freeform, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevsprice/pseuds/kevsprice
Summary: the ugandans wanted to throw a celebration party for the book of arnold. kevin and connor are there, and kevin has something on his mind.





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! here's a mcpriceley fic i wrote while feeling inspired,, enjoy !!

Of course. Of course the Ugandans wanted to throw a thank you celebration for the newly reowned Book of Arnold. Connor didn’t think much of it at first, it was most likely just going to be a small get together outside the mission hut. But when he woke up one morning and saw the decorations, he realized otherwise. 

There were messy decorations hanging everywhere, a tiny drink bar, a few boxes of lights or balloons or whatever-Connor didn’t know. Elder Cunningham was helping set up, and it seemed like he taught them how to set up and create a makeshift disco ball, well, kind of. It was a bit of a wreck. But for Africa, this was impressive. And under the stars, it could be beautiful. 

Connor smiled a bit. They had been working hard, and he suddenly felt a slight excitement for the party that night. All of a sudden, he heard a voice right behind him. 

“Hey Elder McKinley!” 

“AH-oh GOSH, Elder Cunningham, please do not sneak up on your district leader like that! You scared the living daylights out of me!” Connor was wide eyed and standing face to face with Elder Cunningham, who must’ve walked up from behind him without him knowing. 

Elder Cunningham grinned. “Okay whatever but look! We’ve made a lot of progress, a-and look at the villagers! They’re having fun too! I just taught them how to make string lights and a disco ball! Well, kind of a disco ball, uh, we’re working on it, but ANYWAY, the lady who works at the coffee bar that Elder Price was at is here serving drinks! Who knew that the village had alcohol? Ha! Well I mean, it’s not very good alcohol, it’s a few…years old, and by that I mean it’s been in a cabinet for 12 years but it’s still beer or vodka or rum or I don’t know, I don’t drink-”

Connor shushed him. “Elder Cunningham. You’re ranting. I get the idea,”  
He smiled and looked around. “It looks nice. You guys really worked hard, huh?” 

Elder Cunningham nodded and opened his mouth to speak but heard a Ugandan call for him. He turned around and saw one of them struggling with the ‘disco ball.’ Without another word, he sprinted over to help them. Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair and placed a hand on his hip. 

The day went by as normal. 

Connor’s fellow brothers helped preach The Book of Arnold, he drooled after Elder Price, Elder Poptarts taunted him for it, he ignored him, continued preaching, went to bed. It was like a cycle. Connor figured, however, that pining after Elder Price wasn’t going to help his hell dreams. He tried to ignore him, but it didn’t work. It never did. 

That night, Connor put on his nicest shirt and pants. He fiddled with his hair until it was just right, and he stared at himself in the mirror and wondered. ‘Who am I trying to impress, anyway?’

He knew he didn’t even have to ask himself that. He knew who he was trying to impress. 

Elder Price. 

He was far more perfect, of course. His hair was always perfect, his clothes always clean and nice, his voice was like music, and his eyes were the most gorgeous things Connor had ever seen. But he wasn’t jealous. No, he couldn’t be. Connor knew exactly what he was feeling. 

He was in love. 

It was a wonderful feeling. It was like he constantly had butterflies in his stomach whenever Elder Price came near, tickling at his insides, telling him to take a move. But he couldn’t. He was too scared. But he couldn’t help but enjoy how he made him feel. 

Connor closed his eyes, waited a moment, and opened the door, and standing in front of him was Elder Poptarts, dressed in his regular clothes with a bowtie. 

Connor smiled at him. “Ready to go?”

“Of course!”

The party, of course, was right there, and Connor grinned when he saw it. The villagers had really worked hard. The lights, the bar, the streamers, it all looked nice.  
The disco ball, however, he could take it or leave it. 

The stars were shining brightly, and Connor took a moment to stare up at them, then started to walk towards the party. Once he found a spot to linger around while the other elders arrived, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“Elder, you came!” 

Connor turned around to see none other than Elder Price, holding a cup, grinning at him. Connor smiled back.

“Of course I came, it’s a few feet from my hut-”

“Did you know they were serving coffee? Coffee at a party! How crazy is that?” Connor assumed it was coffee Elder Price was drinking. He gave a small chuckle. 

“Yeah, weird. A-anyway, you look nice” 

‘Oh Heavenly Father why did I say that, that sounded way too gay, he’s goinng to suspect that I have a thing for him, oh no now I think my face is red, wait is he talking?’ 

Elder Price smiled and said, “Oh, thank you! I-I mean, thanks. Anyway, do you want a drink? Or something? I could get you a drink or whatev-” 

“It’s fine, Elder. Thank you but I don’t want anything,” Connor reassured. He glanced around and saw elders start to arrive.

“Oh, they’re filing in. I’d better go greet them. I’ll talk to you later, Elder Price?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, of course. Yeah, yeah I will, I mean you will, we will. Talk later, I mean-”

Connor laughed and walked away, striding over to the other elders, greeting them all and welcoming them to the party. 

Soon he went to sit down on a stool at the bar, but didn’t order anything. Nabulungi walked to the center of the party and greeted everyone, thanking them for their teachings, but Connor didn’t listen. He could only think about Elder Price and how…hot he looked. His hair, his smile, even his clothes all looked even better tonight. Maybe the light of the disco ball was just messing with his head. Then again, looking at Elder Price tonight, he just wanted to kiss him for hours, or to cuddle him, or just be intimate with him. But Connor knew he never could. 

A few minutes passed, and he had chatted with other elders, drank some water, listened to the music, and danced with the villagers. He even heard a slow song start, and people started to dance. But soon enough, minutes turned to hours, and he wanted nothing more than to see Elder Price again. Where was he, anyway? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, the same warm hand he felt earlier. He turned around and found himself looking at Elder Price once again, who appeared to be a bit…flustered? 

“Hey, Elder McKinley?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I was, uh, I was wondering if you’d maybe like, uh, like to..get a drink?”

Connor beamed and said, “Of course.” 

Connor soon found himself deep in conversation with Elder Price about who knows what. They had been sitting at the bar so long talking that they forgot to order drinks. Of course, neither of them cared. Connor felt like he could talk for hours with him without a care in the world. Eventually, Connor noticed that Elder Price appeared to have something else on his mind, and wondered if he was boring him.  
Right before he could ask, he heard Elder Price mutter a small “Fuck it.” 

And he felt his body being pulled toward the dance floor. 

Elder Price had grabbed Connor’s arm and brought him over, stopping right under the disco ball. 

“E-Elder Price? What…what are you doing?” 

Just as he said that, another slow song began playing. 

Elder Price looked scared to death for a moment, as if he’d just realized what he’d done, and Connor wanted nothing more than to hug him and love him for hours on end. 

“Elder McKinley, I-well, would you like to, uh,”

Connor looked at him lovingly, not pressing for him to finish. 

Elder Price cleared his throat and looked staright into Connor’s eyes.  
“Dance with me?” 

It took everything in him to try not to pass out right then and there.  
But after a few seconds passed, Connor slowly nodded, and Elder Price immediately placed his hand on his shoulder and one on his waist. It felt like he had just swept him off his feet. Connor did the same, and felt the butterflies in his stomach multiplying and fluttering faster, faster, faster than they ever had before. 

They glided across the sea of people, and for a while, felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Connor gazed up into Elder Price’s loving gaze. 'Wait, no, he couldn’t possibly-’

“Connor,” he heard Elder Price speak. “Your name is Connor, right?” 

Connor nodded. “Yes, Elder Price, my name is Co-”

“Kevin,” Elder Price responded. “Call me Kevin.” 

Connor nodded again, and looked into Kevin’s deep brown eyes, seeing something there that he hadn’t seen before. Kevin was looking into Connor’s bright blue eyes as well, and his heart fluttered at the love and adoration he saw there. 

“S-so, Kevin,” Connor started, as they continued to move in a steady rhythm, spinning and gliding and looking at each other like they were the only thing left in the world. “How are you?” 

Kevin laughed. “Better than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”  
They continued like that for a while, dancing slowly under the stars, not taking their eyes off each other for the world. Kevin eventually twirled Connor, who felt like his heart had just gone a backflip. When he faced Kevin once again, his hands were on his chest, and he felt the brunette’s arms wrap around him. 

“I-I…Kevin..I love y-”

Connor felt a warm pair of lips meet his suddenly, and he felt a sudden rush of energy rush through him. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the kiss, and felt Kevin’s heartbeat increase under his fingers, still pressed to his chest. The world seemed to disappear for a few precious seconds, and both of them felt completely and utterly in love. 

When they pulled away, Connor instantly wanted to kiss him some more. Instead, he smiled. Then that smile turned to a grin, which turned to laughter, pure, genuine laughter, and he jumped up into Kevin’s arms, wrapping his arm around his neck, and he felt himself being spun around by Kevin, who was laughing lovingly. Connor’s laughter was louder than the music, sweet and contagious, and Kevin found himself completely in love with the man in his arms. Connor opened his eyes and looked at Kevin, who was holding him up. His legs were off the ground and his hands were on Kevin’s shoulders, who was holding him by his waist. They stared at each other for a few moments like they needed each other to breathe, before Connor smashed his lips onto Kevin’s, who chuckled and kissed back deeply, forgetting about everyone else at the party. Connor, on the other hand, was on top of the world. He had never been in such a state of joy in all his life. 

Soon enough, the kiss ended, and Kevin placed Connor down, placing his hands on his waist, as Connor wrapped his hands around his neck once more. They closed their eyes, touching their foreheads together, and Connor felt something he had never felt before. He felt like there was hope for the future, that maybe, just maybe, he could live a life with Kevin, alongside him, and he swore to himself that he would love him forever, no matter what. 

Little did he know, Kevin was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
